Último Kuruta
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Kurapika Centric/One-Shot】Puede que Kurapika amará su vida de una manera algo diferente que una persona normal, eso se debía a su odio y venganza contra el Genei Ryodan. ¿Cuales serán los pensamientos del último Kuruta?.[Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**Hola *-***

 **Mi primer fanfic de Hunter x Hunter :'3**

 **Y el primero de muchos 7u7**

 **Tengo una misión de 100 años de llenar el fandon de BROTP, y de las pocas parejas Heteros que hay que me gustan de la serie!**

 **Disfruten estos dos drabbles en uno, como ritual de iniciación del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro(¡PONTE A DIBUJAR D:)** **Togashi** ©

* * *

 **Vida**

Kurapika desde muy pequeño fue un soñador de primera, igual que su mejor amigo Pairo. Ambos soñaban con salir de su tribu y conocer el mundo. En pocas palabras, deseaba vivir aventuras inimaginables.

Desde que perdió a su clan, el único sentido de su vida era la venganza e ira de su corazón. Determinación que comenzó a flaquear al conocer a Gon, Leorio y Killua, sus muy buenos amigos del alma, quienes estaban dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida por ayudarlo en su cometido. Ahí se dio cuenta lo valioso que era vivir, que aunque haya perdido todo de manera muy injusta y cruel, la vida misma le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de ellos. Nunca pensó que tomar ese examen de cazador a sus 17 años, los conocería en primer lugar, fue una grata, divertida y peligrosa experiencia, que también lo hizo sentir vivo, al mismo tiempo que le daba ese sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza, porque en primer lugar quería que Pairo estuviera ahí con él para vivirla.

Además de sentir miedo de que la ira en su corazón desapareciera, también tenía miedo por perder a tan valiosas personas como lo son ellos 3. Su mente se encontraba tan dividida, que a veces no sabía cuál decisión era la correcta.

Sin embargo, no todo es dulce como se pinta, su convicción seguía en pie, llegó a pensar en muchos momentos si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por cumplir su venganza. Y él se dio cuenta, al mirar todos esos ojos Escarlata postrados ante él, que él único sentido de su vida no era más que la venganza de su clan.

Él amaba vivir, amaba vivir para cumplir con su objetivo a como diera lugar.

" _Si es por el bien de salvar innumerables vidas, no me preocupo por mis límites"_

" _Los pecadores cargaron con el peso de nuestras vidas para el futuro_

 _Pero no podrán expiarse por el deseo de cortar en mi corazón"_

" _Ardiente pasión eterna, con mi emoción que nunca disminuirá"_

" _Roja, Roja, Roja pasión en llamas son la prueba que nunca podrá ser_ _borrada"_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Arañas**

Odio.

Ira.

Rencor.

Kurapika sentía tantas emociones negativas con tan solo oír o ver ese símbolo tan despreciable, que representaba al Genei Ryodan. ¿Por qué masacraron su clan? ¿Cómo podían matar a otros seres inocentes sin sentir remordimiento alguno? ¿Por qué existen en primer lugar?

Ninguna de sus dudas fueron respondidas ni cuando se enfrentó a _Uvo_ el miembro número 11 de la araña.

Para él son no son más que unos seres abominables, que debían de desaparecer del mundo. Él los haría pagar con sangre todo lo que hicieron con su gente.

Los castigaría.

Los haría sufrir.

Los mataría uno por uno, sin dejar rastro, no le importaba sacrificarse a él mismo, cosa que hizo con su Juramento y restricción.

Su existencia y su poder NEN nacidos del odio puro, solo existen para destruir a las Arañas.

Nada más.

" _Por estos ojos rojos que guardan mi ira, lo juro"_

" _Juro por estos ojos rojos, que guardan mi oración, que será eterna"_

" _Los incontables ojos Escarlatas, enredados por los hilos de una araña"_

" _Por estos ojos rojos que guardan mi oración lo juro"_

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Listo, reto cumplido. Espero que les haya gustado :'3**

 **Las partes en cursiva son fragmentos de la Canción de Kurapika, es hermosa ;u;**

 **En fin, me dejan review *-* Y hasta la proxima!**

 **Sayonara ;D**


End file.
